Perjalanan Mereka
by UQ
Summary: Pipi tembamnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dengan suara lemah lembut seperti kapas itu, ia pun melontarkan kekesalannya. "Jangan ngomong macam-macam soal Ayah dan Ibuku, TO—LOL!" "SasuHina Days Love 2013. Kumpulan drabble.


**A/N: **Halo semuanya! Saya UQ kembali lagi mengisi archive SH. Yupyup. Ini untuk SHDL, wohoo! Wohoo! Saya kenal SH berkat event SHDL, maka tahun ini saya paksakan diri untuk mengisi event. Engg... saya sudah lama enggak menulis fanfic/cerpen/dsb. Jadi ya, saya hanya bisa mempersembahkan drabble ini untuk kalian semua. Saya membuat mereka se-**IC**mungkin. Kalau dirasa tidak IC bagi kalian, ya itu namanya **OOC** *krik. Oke, saya gaje. Um, ini rate-nya biar aman ya T. Adegan anu-anu tidak ada, tapi ada unsur anu-anu implisit dan bahasa. Ada **OC** juga, pasti tahulah buat apa. Lalu drabble ini satu kesatuan dengan latar waktu yang acak kadul (Toh saya buatnya seenak jidat mau yang mana duluan). Jadi amat disarankan untuk membaca pelan-pelan sajyaah dan meresapnya dalam-dalam #eaaa.

**Selamat membaca semuanya~**

* * *

**[Kumpulan drabble]**

**Perjalanan Mereka **

* * *

**0. The Fool **

Semua bermula ketika keduanya masih belia. Si Gadis dengan rambut pendeknya, si Lelaki dengan rambut bak pantat ayamnya. Keduanya bertubuh kecil dan berkulit pucat.

"Hyuuga." Suaranya pelan, tapi tegas.

"..." Gadis yang bermarga Hyuuga itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap dua pasang iris gelap layaknya elang yang hendak menangkap mangsanya.

"Hyuuga." Suaranya naik satu oktaf. Gadis kecil itu semakin ketakutan. Hyuuga muda itu masih menutup mulutnya.

"Hyuuga." Ini menjadi yang terakhir lantaran gadis Hyuuga itu membalas.

"A-apa?"

Lelaki berambut gelap itu menyeringai tipis.

"Kau pipis tanpa sadar lagi."

"..."

**I. The Magician**

Uchiha Sasuke bisa melakukan segalanya. Ia beranggapan semuanya bisa ia taklukan. Dipuja, jadi nomor satu, dan memiliki banyak pengikut. Ia bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ia selalu dan akan tetap bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tapi mengapa gadis itu tidak? Mengapa mata sejernih mutiara itu tidak pernah berpaling padanya? Mengapa bibir itu tak pernah mengeja namanya? Mengapa pula ia harus berlama-lama memerhatikan bocah konyol seperti Uzumaki Naruto?

Mengapa?

"Kau." Tatapannya tajam. Tangannya terselip di kedua saku celananya.

"Y-ya?" Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan kegugupannya. Ia coba untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"..." _Milikku._

**II. The High Priestess**

Kilasan masa lalu berterbangan dalam otaknya. Dilihat sosoknya yang masih kecil dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek. Mata mereka bertemu. Warna keduanya jelas bertolak belakang. Hitam dan putih.

"A-apa kita akan be-bertemu lagi?" semburat merah merekah laksana mawar di pipi putih Hyuuga sulung. Berbalut yukata putih senada dengan warna matanya, ia beradu pandang dengan Uchiha beryukata hitam.

Sasuke kecil tertegun. Ia ragu untuk berkata. Otak jeniusnya tahu, hitam dan putih tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Ibarat cahaya dan kegelapan. Cahaya ada saat gelap hilang, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Mungkin." Bibir merah itu menggumam begitu pelan. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat keduanya bisa bersatu. Itu konklusinya.

**III. The Empress**

Baginya wanita itu makhluk rapuh. Ibarat berlian, begitu indah dan menggiurkan, tetapi mudah dihancurkan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang banyak. Tidak, bahkan bisa tanpa _chakra_ sekalipun.

Baginya terlahir sebagai lelaki adalah suatu kewajiban baginya untuk melindung wanita. Tetapi ia gagal. Ia gagal melaksanakan tugas mulia yang diembannya sejak lahir. Ibunya meninggal. Ia khianati rekan wanita timnya.

"Maaf." Suaranya parau. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang wanita berambut indigo yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi terucap. Terus-terus dan terus.

Ia tahu perbuatannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan _itu_ di waktu yang tak seharusnya.

Namun benih sudah tertanam _di sana_.

**IV. The Emperor**

Sasuke selalu sendiri. Ia hampir selalu terlihat melakukan segalanya sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berada di bawah perintah orang lain. Ketika menjadi murid (atau harus kusebut percobaannya?) Orochimaru sekalipun Sasuke tetap tidak mau begitu saja mengikuti perintah ular picik tersebut.

Lalu mengapa ia malah mencabuti rumput layaknya bawahan?

Sasuke menyeka keringatnya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia mencabuti rumput pekarangan rumah Hyuuga. Ini bukan misi dari Hokage. Ini sebuah permintaan dari seseorang. Siapa lagi Hyuuga yang dekat dengannya selain Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke dan Neji tak pernah akur, begitupun juga pada Hanabi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kembali mencabuti rumput.

"Hn." Tidak melirik, tidak juga berkata yang lain.

"Maaf ya, a-aku me-me-rep-ppotkanmu." Hinata berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit melirik ke samping kanannya, tapi kembali lagi tak ia indahkan dan tetap fokus mencabuti rumput.

"Sa-sas-ssuke." Hinata bergumam pelan.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mencabuti rumput. Ia tengokan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata dengan pipi yang padam. Sasuke tentu saja bingung. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan tahu-tahu begitu.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Bibir merah itu dengan cepat menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke. Kilat. Saking kilatnya, Sasuke tak sadar gadis itu sudah berdiri dan pergi dengan ucapan tegagap-gagap. Seringai khasnya muncul, tak ada ruginya sesekali menjadi yang disuruh-suruh.

**V. The Hierophant**

Hinata itu selalu rendah hati dan rela dituduh jadi tersangka sekalipun. Hinata nyaris tak terlihat pernah melakukan pembelaan kalau-kalau ia dibicarakan yang buruk. Seperti tabah dan tersenyum lah yang bisa gadis itu lakukan. Ketika sosok Naruto meninggalkannya, Hinata tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'. Gadis itu malah berkata sebaliknya. Ia berkata dirinya merelakan Naruto. Hinata berkata dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan mendukung Naruto dan Sakura untuk bersama.

Dan _ia_ pun berkata, "Kau terlalu baik." Jeda mengisi. Hinata mendongakan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."

Hinata bungkam. Gadis itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**VI. The Lovers**

Hinata selalu menyukai lelaki itu. Kulit kecoklatan, rambut sewarna mentari saat petang datang, dan cengiran lebar yang menambah kecepatan aliran darahnya. Gadis itu selalu merasa Naruto adalah sosok tepat untuknya dan juga keturunan-keturunannya. Dapat ia lihat dirinya memakai yukata tertutup berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga matahari. Impiannya sejak kecil adalah itu. Hinata tidak mau yang muluk-muluk. Ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk memiliki banyak penggemar, jadi orang kaya, atau terlalu Gary Stu (istilah kita). Hinata hanya ingin Naruto menjadi Naruto yang biasanya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto menjadi ayah anak-anaknya.

Ia belum sadar akan kesalahannya.

**VII. The Chariot**

Gadis itu merasa hancur. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi saat perang dulu. Batinnya amat tersiksa. Hinata tak bisa menahan air mata lagi. Ia merasa dirinya ingin memberontak. Hinata ingin berteriak tidak sekencang mungkin. Ia ingin meneriakan nama _itu_ untuk kembali padanya, tidak dengan orang lain.

Hinata menginginkannya. Hinata harus mendapatkannya. Hinata...

"Hentikan." Suara berat, lengan yang melingkar di bahunya, dada bidang yang kini jadi sandarannya. Siapa gerangan?

"Menangislah." Suara berat itu berbisik di telinganya. Hinata rasakan geli dan kehangatan yang ia rindukan selama ini. Dicengkramnya pungguk entitas anonim itu. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Orang asing itu meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya.

**VIII. Strength**

Orang-orang merasa heran. Semenjak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, mereka semua meragukan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang terluka parah itu tidak mendapat belas kasih siapapun kecuali perawat favoritnya di rumah sakit itu.

Bukan rambut merah jambu yang dapat menjinakan serigala penghantar listrik ini. Sasuke tidak sudi berada di dekat gadis yang selalu memberi tatapan aneh itu terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan perasan sahabat baiknya yang selalu memuja-muja gadis itu setiap kali menjenguknya.

"Hinata." Bibir itu menggumam pelan. "Aku lapar."

Ya. Hanya ia wanita selain mendiang ibunya yang bisa membuatnya seperti anak anjing yang manis.

**IX. The Hermit**

Gadis itu seorang Uchiha. Hidup sebagai Uchiha mengajarkan dirinya untuk bersikap tertutup di luar. Keramahannya masihlah sama, tapi menyangkut hal pribadi atau cercaan orang, kini gadis itu tidak bisa diam. Rambut hitam keunguan itu ia kibaskan. Senyum sombong terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Pipi tembamnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dengan suara lemah lembut seperti kapas itu, ia pun melontarkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan ngomong macam-macam soal Ayah dan Ibuku, TO—LOL!" gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya. Badan tegap, langkah tenang. Ia tinggalkan orang dewasa yang menganga mendapati Uchiha manis yang biasanya ayu bersikap sangat... Uchiha yang Uchiha.

**X. Wheel of Fortune**

Keduanya tidak pernah mengerti dengan segala yang telah terjadi pada diri masing-masing. Masa lalu mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan bahagia ataupun menyedihkan. Masa depan mereka juga tidak jelas rupanya. Semuanya terlalu abstrak. Semuanya tidak bisa diterka dengan logika walau salah satu dari mereka sering menyombongkan diri akan kepintarannya.

"Hn." Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat.

"Ta-tapi kita ha-hampir belum pernah─"gadis itu mengalikan pandangannya. Ia mainkan jarinya yang saling bertautan sama lain di belakang tubunnya.

"Mau atau tidak?" lelaki itu masih menunggu.

"I-ini bukan bercan─" dagu gadis itu diangkat, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sungguh diluar perkiraan sang Gadis.

**XI. Justice**

Yin dan Yang.

Hitam dan putih.

Lembut dan tegas.

Pemalu dan sok tahu.

Keduanya itu berbeda, keduanya terlihat tak selaras. Namun entah mengapa mereka dekat. Entah mengapa mereka terikat. Entah mengapa... yang lain ayal akan ikatan yang mereka buat. Benang merah tak lagi kusut dan menyesatkan keduanya. Hati salah satunya tak lagi labil dalam menentukan pilihan.

"Aku bersedia." Tanpa terbata, ragu, apalagi takut.

Ia bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha.

Marganya sekarang.

**XII. The Hanged Man **

Berapa kali Hinata mencoba mengingatkannya. Banyak.

Hiinata selalu bilang pada Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu banyak bersikap seperti saat mereka muda dulu. Kini semuanya tak lagi sama. Sekali Sasuke berbuat kesalahan, warga Konoha akan menjauhinya tanpa ampun. Berterimakasih pada Naruto merupakan hal yang sangat mulia. Tanpa bantuan mantan orang terkasihi Hinata itu—yang selalu membuat Sasuke cemburu, mana mungkin kepercayaan warga desa bisa lebih cepat kembali daripada yang keduanya, Hinata dan Sasuke, perkirakan.

"Jangan sombong, Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam wanita itu dengan tangan yang menelusuri lekuk wajah pria tampan di sampingnya.

**XIII. Death**

Ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Cukup sekali saja ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Cukup satu kali saja ia mendapat peran antagonis dalam sejarah Negeri ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita_nya_ sedih. Ia tidak ingin keturunan-keturunannya menderita. Cukup Madara. Cukup Itachi.

"Sasuke?" suara mendayu itu milik wanita_nya_. Tangan yang menyentuh kening Sasuke itu juga miliknya. Sepasang mata lavender itu pun juga miliknya.

"Se-setelah ini tidak lagi ya." Itu bukan perminataan, melainkan pernyataan. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Sepuluh." Hinata menghela napas. Turun sih, tapi masih saja banyak.

"Umm... Tiga." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Pelan, tapi menimbulkan bunyi di _futon_ mereka.

"Sepuluh. Itu keputusan akhir." Dan Hinata harus menyerah (untuk saat ini).

**XIV. Temperance**

Hinata tersenyum. Latihan yang diberikan Sasuke pada anak-anaknya pasti melelahkan. Lihat mereka semua, tertidur dengan Sasuke menjadi pusat pelukan kelimanya. Anak pertama, Yukiko, sudah berumur sepuluh tahun namun tetap saja masih senang bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Anak kedua, Raiga, tak jauh berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya.

Hinata mendekat. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan kecil Hana yang memegang rambut mencuat milik Sasuke dan hendak memasukannya ke mulut.

Srek... Srek!

"K-kami-_sama_!" Hinata tercekat, tetap dengan volume yang pelan. Anak ketiganya hampir—ralat, memang ditendang oleh ayahnya sendiri, namun berhasil menangkis.

"Hn, bagus, kerja bagus, Nak."

Bahkan dalam mimpi, Sasuke tetap melatih anak-anaknya.

**XV. The Devil**

Lirik ke kanan. Ada gadis bertubuh molek dan wajah tanpa dinodai keritan. Lirik ke kiri, ada lagi lebih cantik parasnya namun _size_-nya standar-standar saja. Depan atau pun belakang tak jauh beda. Kurang lebih seperti itu juga.

_Glup_.

Telan ludah. Sasuke harus ingat Uchiha tercinta yang sedang mengandung anak kelima.

**XVI. The Tower**

Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Tergopoh-gopoh Sasuke lari ke rumahnya. Anak pertama berkata ibundanya dalam keadaan tak sehat. Tak lama setelahnya, anak kedua mengirim pesan melalui merpati padanya soal Hinata yang baru saja terjatuh di halaman.

_Sreeek!_

"Hinata, sudah kubilang kamu harus berhati-hati. Ini ketiga kalinya kau hamil. Kau harus—"

"Ck."

Kosong. Ruang keluarganya tak diisi suara berisik anak-anaknya. Hanya ada secarik surat di sana. Sudah pasti ini semua sandiwara belaka.

**XVII. The Star**

Sasuke berjalan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. Tiba-tiba di depannya pemandangan yang tidak diharapkan tersaji. Wanita paruh baya, penuh keriput, dan terluka di depannya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia lihat sekitarnya, kosong melompong. Kemana para warga? Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hh."

Pesan Hinata, tolong orang yang kesusahan. Ya. Kalau bukan karena Hinata mana mungkin Sasuke mau membopong wanita kumal itu ke pinggir jalan dan mengobati seadanya.

"Keberuntungan akan menghampirimu." Gumam wanita itu sebelum Sasuke beranjak. Peduli? Enggak sama sekali. Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Sama sekali tidak.

Tuh, lihat. Sampai di rumah istrinya saja tidak menyambut dengan senyum sumringah seperti biasa. Apanya yang beruntung? Yang ada Sasuke akan diacuhkan atau disuruh ini-itu. Kiranya.

"Sasuke-_kun_...Aku hamil lagi." Bibir istrinya mengerucut. Pipinya menggembung.

...

...

...

Sasuke menyeringai. Tanpa perlu banyak berharap, keberuntungan menghampirinya.

** Moon**

Ada dua. Satunya berambut panjang berwarna gelap, indigo, kiramu. Satu lagi, rambutnya hitam. Kau amat yakin itu hitam. Tidak mencuat ke atas, tetapi jatuh mengikuti hukum gravitasi.

Bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertukar saliva.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dari ilusi malam.

**XIX. The Sun**

Ino berjalan membawa sebuket bunga. Pesan dari pengirimnya, ini bunga khusus. Dari Hiashi yang sampai saat ini, lima tahun lamanya, tidak menghubungi anak yang membuat keluarga Hyuuga malu (tidak, Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji tidak membenci Hinata. Tidak akan). Hiashi yang masih menjabat masih belum bisa mengendalikan para tetua dan beberapa kubu yang menentang pernikahan anak sulungnya dengan Uchiha mantan buronan.

Mata Ino mengerjap takjub. Terakhir kali ia ke sini sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu. Kompleks Uchiha lebih hidup sekarang. Cat-cat dan warna kayunya seperti baru. Ini bukan ilusi, kan?

Ino melangkah lagi. Sampai di kediaman utama. Ramai. Makin terkejutlah Ino.

"Permisi." Ino berbisik. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah mendekat.

"Aaa! Bibi Ino! Bu! Bu! Ada bibi Ino membawa bunga-bunga cantik!"

Ino pun tertawa kecil. Ia menambah langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Sepasang kembar, satu anak batita, dan yang masih menunggu untuk ke luar. Ino mengerti.

"Paman Hiashi pasti akan senang melihat ini."

Kediaman Uchiha yang ramai. Aroma masakan yang sepertinya lezat. Tawa. Kebahagiaan. Bahkan Ino sampai salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang tertawa lepas bersama anak kembarnya di halaman.

"Ya, Ino-_chan_?" suara lebut Hinata yang menggendong Hana membuat Ino tersadar.

"Sini biar kubantu." Ino meletakan buket bunganya di atas meja. Ia angkat Hana dengan hati-hati.

"Baru kali ini melihat kalian lengkap. Aku senang. Kau, tidak, kalian begitu bahagia."

Hinata tersenyum. Ya. Mereka memang bahagia.

**XX. The Last Judgement **

Tidak meriah. Pesta mereka tidak semeriah yang dibayangkan orang-orang. Pernikahannya tertutup, hanya dihadiri ayah, adik, dan kakak sepupu mempelai wanita. Sisanya hanya Hokage sebagai saksi, dan juga beberapa ninja yang dekat dengan kedua mempelai.

Biar begitu, tangisan mempelai anggun itu bukan pertanda kesedihan sepinya acara sakral ini. Ia senang. Teramat senang merasakan lingkaran kecil tersemat di jari manis kanannya dan kecupan singkat di dahinya.

"Aku sungguh beruntung, Sasuke-_kun_."

**XXI. The World**

Semuanya harus sempurna. Sedari tadi gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Tangannya dikibaskan di udara atau terlipat di depan dada yang padat, pipinya merah karena kesal dan juga kehabisan napas.

"Ayolah kalian semua. Berdiri yang benar! Ayah, jangan malas-malasan." Pipinya menggembung.

"A-astaga! Hana! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambut Paman Neji?!" Rambut Neji yang panjang menjadi pendek se-leher. Hiashi menahan tawa. Hanabi sudah terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ilusi, Kak." Hana melempar pandangan bosan. "Gak bisa diajak bercanda." Dan rambut Neji kembali panjang.

"Hng. Kalian tahu, aku itu sibuk. Cepatlah berjejer dan difoto. Teme, Hinata-_chan_, kumohon." Uchiha mengadakan pesta, dibiayai Hiashi. Yukiko yang memaksa mereka semua, keluarganya, berfoto bersama sebelum pesta membuat acara terpaksa diperlambat. Yukiko tidak mau pesta dimulai sebelum mereka semua berfoto. Untung saja baru si Hokage, orang sibuk di Konoha, yang datang bersama keluarganya (istri beserta satu anak)

"Uchiha itu besar, Dobe, tidak seperti keluargamu." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ehm." Hiashi berdeham. Dia Hyuuga, tanpa enam Hyuuga (tambah Ten-ten dan dua anaknya), keempat belas Uchiha tidak akan terlihat semakin ramai seperti ini. Oh, benar, tidak jadi sepuluh.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hng... untuk OC, yang itu anak perempuannya Sasuke dan Hinata sengaja dibuat muka dua. Biasanya lebih sering bersikap seperti Hinata, tapi sebenarnya Uchiha paten di dalam. Bahasa kasarnya bukan Sasuke yang mengajarkan, dia belajar dari menguping orang lain. Saya bilang Uchiha banget karena sikap ingin berkuasa dan sikap liciknya itu. Dia semacam nge-fans sama pendahulunya gitu.

OC yang lainnya pun kebanyakan jahil. Iya, anaknya rata-rata usil, tapi yang kalem dan kemayu seperti Hinata juga ada. Kan koleksi anaknya banyak.

Jadi... apa yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata cocok? Yak. Kalau gak sama Hinata, Sasuke mana mungkin punya banyak anak #plak.

Ini pun dibilang drabble rasanya juga enggak. Ada beberapa yang jebol. Typo tolong harap maklum. Gak jelas atau random banget? Ya... let it be lah. Makanya review biar ke depannya bisa lebih baik /modus/

SasuHina, jaya terus~

Perbanyak rate M, yihaaa!


End file.
